


Getting Addicted

by ShineYunhyeong21



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: #ThiccmasYunbin, M/M, MV set, Manager Jinhwan, NKB era inspired, One & Only, Rapper Hanbin, Video Vixen Yunhyeong, sexy yunhyeong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 19:32:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16838983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShineYunhyeong21/pseuds/ShineYunhyeong21
Summary: Hanbin and Yunhyeong on the set of the One & Only music video.





	Getting Addicted

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to participate, even though I should be working on the update for Love's Playlist, but don't worry that'll be coming tomorrow, I hope. Anyway, enjoy.

“Get up! We’re going to be late for the shoot!” Groaning, I rolled over trying to dodge the kicks that kept coming. “Get the fuck up, Kim Hanbin!”

“Ugghhhhhhh!” Sitting up, the face of my manager and close friend had greeted me with an annoyed look. “Do you know what time it is?! Also, I told you to stop kicking me to wake me up.”

“Shut up and start getting ready. We’re going to be late for your MV shoot if we don’t hurry.” He stalked out of the room clutching his fist in a reminder of what’s to come if I don’t get up.

“Fucking hell, I just got in the fucking bed.” Whining, I got up stumbling my way into the bathroom for a quick shower.

Once I was ready, he started yelling about us actually being late, so I gave him permission to drag me out the door. The drive to the shooting site was filled with his nagging that I blocked out in favor of reading comments. Wishing the ones who wrote bad things happiness, I thanked those who seemed to realize that I’m a human being with feelings. It seems that people like to forget once you become famous and that shit irks me. I didn’t train and work my ass off since I was an adolescent for you to treat me like a sheet of paper you can write whatever on.

A heavy sigh left me as we pulled up to the studio that they were still putting together. Glaring at Jinhwan, he shrugged before hoping out of the car, leaving me to curse him under my breath. I hate him with a passion. Throwing open the van door, I stepped out greeting the staff and backup dancers who were doing some last-minute practice. It seems that today will run rather smoothly.

“Hanbin, come over here!” Walking in the direction that Jin had disappeared in, I came upon him talking with the director.

“It’s a pleasure to be working with you once more, Director Choi.” He waved me off with laughter at my politeness.

“The pleasure is all mine.” He soon started talking about the sequence that we’d shoot in. “Your co-star is already getting ready, so you go get prepared as well. He’ll probably be out before you though.”

“He?” Confusion had come over me at the sudden male switch.

“Yeah, we were going to get a female, but we decided to switch it up for something new and fresh. Now, shoo.” I had no room to complain, or at least a chance to, as I was being shoved towards my dressing room.

Now isn’t this a damn - oh shit, he’s hot. I only caught a glimpse of blonde hair and lightly tanned skin from the small opening of his room. Maybe this isn’t all that bad, after all.

Changing and doing hair and makeup, I came out ready to get this over with and go home. My bed is calling me - I can hear it singing me a sweet lullaby. Stepping onto set, the director told me to stand in the middle of the dark room that held a bright red lighting. Doing as I was told, they fixed my clothes for the last time before handing me an empty carton and lighter.

“I know you’re not a smoker, but make it look good.” Nodding, I took a deep breath to get my acting face on. “3, 2, 1, Action!”

Shaking the carton, the last cigarette came up to the top and pushing it between my lips, I clicked the light a few times to go with the sound track. Glancing around, I inhaled deeply, slowly pushing it out along with a sigh. Mouthing the words ‘Fuck with Me’ as the beat had come in. The camera zoomed out allowing my smirk to be seen in the red lighting.

“Cut! That was great.” Violently coughing, someone ran up taking the cigarette from me and put it out on an ash tray. “Hanbin come check before we move on.”

Gasping for air, I had coughed up my lungs for the last time before lightly jogging over towards the monitor. Replaying the scene for me, it had come out better than I expected, and I know with editing it’ll be even better. We all agreed that that one take was enough for my poor lungs, and they started to change the set.

“Oh, there’s our lovely co-star.” Looking away from the monitor, I was momentarily blinded by how my earlier thoughts were right.

He came over wearing all denim with the top fully unbuttoned showing off abs and the rim of the black underwear he wore. My mouth watered a little, but I greeted him with a slight head nod before looking away. Jinhwan had brought me water to cleanse my throat which had me mentally thanking him for doing so. Who knows what stupid shit I would have said if I looked at him once more.

“Hanbin this is Yunhyeong and vice versa.” Waving at him, he suddenly flashed me the kindest smile ever leaving me more than confused.

His appearance looks like that, but his smile doesn’t really match? Huh?

“Are the backup dancers ready?!” The director walked off leaving the two of us and our staff that worked busily around us.

“So, is this is your first time staring in a music video?” Finally, I decided to speak to him trying to lessen the awkwardness.

“Uh, no, I recently did the Surf music video for Bobby and DK. Then I started in a few other music videos that’ll take too long to list.” ‘Ah’, that seemed to be the only thing I could say.

I’m not really one to care for music videos unless it’s a girl groups - I really home in on the music for non-gg things. So, it’s no wonder that I never saw him before. Maybe I’ll watch the Surf music video sometime soon. In support of my friend and colleague, of course.

“I really like your new song.” Thanking him, he had fallen quiet making me tilt my head not expecting this. “Thanks for choosing me for your video. I’m a fan.”

Choking on my water, I started to cough, again, but it was short lived as the director came back telling me to prepare for the dance scenes. Running off, the stylist pulled me to the side changing me out of my outfit and into an even simpler one. They changed out my sparkly jacket for no jacket, and my t-shirt became a stretched-out tank top that showed off my arms amazingly well. Changing my belt for a long red one that dangled, my shoes were also swapped for a pair of red vans as I had a contract with them. My accessories had become heavy to make up for the missing article of clothing.

“Hanbin, let’s go!” Pushing on my tinted glasses, I jogged onto set seeing that the dancers were already in place.

Looking them over, the girls are wearing red cropped hoodies that said ‘One & Only’ that was crossed out with a black glitter line; they also wore black leggings with red glitter lines down the side. The guys wore the fully hoodie that held the same design minus the glitter, and they wore black jogging pants with the same design as the hoodies. The company must be thinking of selling these articles of clothing.

“Ready? Action!” The lighting was different from the last time as it reflected on my glasses nicely.

Standing with my side facing the camera, the music started and as the chant in the beginning filled the space, the dancer ran around in front of me. With the lighter flick their heads snapped in my direction making me smirk towards the camera, my tongue rolling out of my mouth. The choreo contained a lot of body rolling, hip thrusting, and hip shaking from the girls which caused us to fall tired faster than normal. Like always, during the second take aka outfit change, I had given up on the dancing to play with the camera and the dancers wanting to lighten the mood. Squatting down, I lowered my glasses making an amazed face as one of the dancers shook their hips next to me. When the male dancers came up, I stood fake gasping as they were hitting their hip thrust harder than they did in practice. And with our fun, the dance scenes wrapped up.

“Hanbin, were going to do the headshots, then change set, again.” Nodding, I left the camera in favor of falling into the seat Jin had so kindly gotten for me.

Staff was immediately on me, fanning and hydrating me back to normal. We’ve been here for over 4 hours and it doesn’t even seem like it. The sun is a few hours from setting and I just know we’re getting out door shots as well, so this’ll be a rush.

Taking off the shirt I sweated out, they handed me a hoodie but didn’t allow me to put it on all the way. Instead it covered one arm while the other half rested on my shoulder and collarbone. Wiping my body clear of sweat, they replaced it with oil telling me to just have fun. Whatever the hell that’s supposed to mean.

“Yunhyeong is joining you from now on, okay?” Glancing at the forgotten one, they had lost the denim shirt saying it’ll be back on later.

“Let’s make this quick.” Once the words left my mouth, we made eye-contact causing a shiver to run down my spine.

I’m going to surely enjoy the rest of this shoot even though I’m not showing it. Pushing myself up, I went towards the headshot set up that held a dimmer lighting than earlier. There was also an orangey-red type of lighting going on, but it worked. I swear, they’re going to red me to death with this song. The album is already red, along with my mic, and all the merch. My fans are going to hate the color red after this.

“Be animated and have fun.” Why does everyone keep telling me to have fun? Do I not look like I am? “And....Action!”

The music started for the 10th time today and I rapped along to it as if it was the first time. Giving the camera all the hands motions that I could think of, I was suddenly startled by long fingers on soft hands as they ran their way up my body in such a sensual way. My mouth had fallen open and my head turning to be met with the smirking face of my co-star. They had to snap me out of whatever trance I entered as I went back to rapping acting as if he wasn’t giving me a hard-on. With him the air shifted, and everyone felt it - he was giving the camera pure sex.

Finishing with that take, we decided to do one more with me acting conceited and a little narcissistic. Agreeing, the music came on again and I started to give the camera model worthy poses. Playing with my hair and running my own hands down my body, I unconsciously started dancing along with the song and Yunhyeong had joined me. We started to act out the both of us laughing at how ridiculous we probably looked. But the moment that was over, we had both calmed down staring at each other with shy smiles.

“Yunhyeong, outfit change!” Running off, he left me to stare after him taking in his body.

I should invite him for drinks after this, so that we can get to know each other better.

Changing out my simple outfit for a more extravagant looking simple outfit, I came out to see that they had brought a car in the studio. I’ll more than likely be using it, again. Smoothing my hands over my gelled hair, I fluffed my tucked in button up a little not liking how they had stuffed it so deep into my pants. The stylist that walked along side of me made sure that my sleeves were rolled up to same length. They’ll fall so I don’t see the point. Stopping next to the gold car, I bent down peeking in through the tinted windshield to see that they were filming him.

“Jinhwan?” Leaning back up, I stuck my hands into my pocket as the other came to stand next to me. “I’m free for the rest of the day after this, right?”

“Uh, yeah, why?” Flashing him a quick smile, I was called over being told to sit in the car but face out of the door.

As always, I did as I’m told, trying to ignore the one who was fixing himself behind me to get ready for the shoot. Lightly bopping my head, I acted as if I had lost all my energy rapping with the bare-minimum that’s required. The other came closer pressing himself into me, his hands going deep into my shirt as his leg had become thrown around my waist. Smirking, we had made eye-contact once more before I went back to rapping the chorus. We had done a lot in the car as they had dropped the top, and with that it left more room for him to be all over me and I didn’t mind one bit.

“Let’s take a break while setting up for the last few scenes.” Pushing myself up onto my elbows, the camera crew quickly ran off to start preparing leaving us to just stare at each other.

“You doing anything after this?” Raising my eyebrow, I tilted my head causing him to shake his head. “How about we go out for drinks? It’s on me.”

“Gladly.” Climbing out of the car, he left me alone with the biggest idiot smile ever on my face.

Once I forced myself out of the car, they said that it wouldn’t be needed anymore which had me a little surprised at the one-time use. Well, not my problem. They also said that this’ll be my last scene with Yunhyeong. I’m a little disappointed, but then again, we’ll be seeing each other later on. Hopefully more after that, because he’s a dime. I can’t believe I’m felling this enticed by a co-star, and he isn’t the first one I’ve worked with.

“Hanbin?” Snapping out of my headspace, my shirt was suddenly ripped off making me look at the stylist in offence. “Sorry, but we’ll be needing this for Yunhyeong.”

“Huh?” Not giving me a clear answer, they ran back off towards the dressing room he occupied. “So, this is my outfit for the next shoot? I might as well have come naked.”

“I wouldn’t have minded.” I almost jumped out my skin at the sudden voice in my ear. “Aww, that reaction is cute. I wonder what else is?”

Running his fingers along the rim of my boxers, he left me to stare after him once more as he went into his dressing room. So, he wasn’t in there? Sighing, I shook my head to clear it as I’m at work and I shouldn’t be thinking crazy things. My thoughts were staring to cross that line and I knew it would leave me feeling some type of way for the rest of the day. Heading over to the director, he showed me the route that they were going to take so that I could wrap up my takes and get the fuck out of here. I know they’ll be taking a few extra shots of the dancers, before it’s shipped off to be edited. I really can’t wait for this to be over it’s been almost eight hours and I’m starving.

“You’ll shoot your last scene in front of the LED screen over there, okay?” Nodding along, I took in the throne that had sat in front of it in all of its red and gold glory.

Being moved towards this small black table, they told me to just stand here while they corrected the camera and lighting. Not seeing any problems with that, I stood, not-at-all still, practicing my words for this. A body was soon in front of mine jumping up on the table, their legs wrapping around my own, pulling me in closer. Yunhyeong’s face greeted me with a smile and it didn’t take long for my eyes to wander taking in his shorts – that were barely shorts – and the shirt that I was just wearing. From the reflection in the camera I could see that there was something peeking out from the bottom of said shirt. It looks like a dragon? A phoenix? A tiger?

“Hanbin, you’ll nanana, okay?” Laughter had erupted in the room at his words. “What? Oh, sorry, you’ll be doing the nanana part, okay?”

They started the music at about 2 minutes before the ending had nananas had begun. Yunhyeong smiled at me, hands gripping onto the opened shirt and pulling it off, it slide down his back revealing a large tiger tattoo. They must have done it before the car scene – it’s really nice. Wrapping my hand around the back of his neck, I leaned in singing into his ear and when the last lyrics has come up I backed away following the directors hand movements to walk away.

“Great! Let’s get to the LED screen and wrap this up, okay?” Shifting the camera to face the screen, they moved the throne to the side so that I could do this quick silhouette take.

Handing me another cigarette, we didn’t light it this time as it just hung from my lips. Standing to the side once more, the lights were turned off and the screen had lit up with the red flashing color of the siren that I had put into the instrumental. Bopping my head, I stuck one hand into my pocket while the came up to the cigarette from in between my lips. Tilting my head, it rolled towards the camera and I couldn’t help the smile that had come onto my face at that fact that I’m so close to going home.

After checking everything, the throne was moved back, and I was handed this giant black fur coat, that was itchy on my bare skin. Filming had resumed as they filmed me walking towards the throne looking extremely king-ish, if I do say so myself. The camera had gone back out once I had gotten close, and sitting down, they came over lighting the cigarette for me along with telling me to sit like how I did in the teaser photos. To be honest, I was just doing anything, so I don’t really remember but okay. Pulling my leg up, I slouched into the chair and once the camera started rolling again, I put the cigarette to my lips. Blowing the smoke out, the camera had come close taking in my face expression that had soon become masked with smoke.

“ANDDDDD CUT!” My lungs hurt but I held in my coughs, not wanting to give them déjà vu. “Hanbin, get out of here.”

“Okay, okay! Thank you everyone for your hard work.” Tossing the stylist back the coat, I jogged into the dressing room glad to see that my date had stuck around. “You look good in streetwear.”

“I look good with my clothes off too,” He shrugged as if he hadn’t said anything making my mouth drop at his shamelessness, but what’s weirder is that all the stylist didn’t comment on it.

Ohhhh, so it must be true.

“What do you want to eat?” Pulling my actual clothes on, I left my hair gelled in place not really focusing on that right now.

“Doesn’t matter to me.” I guess we’ll get pizza like we always do.

Taking off the jewelry, I handed them back thanking the stylist for their hard work before leaving the room with the other on my arm. Jinhwan didn’t look all the surprised which had me winking at him as he’ll surely know what’s to come. Sayings our goodbyes to the rest of the staff and whatnot that loitered around outside, I ushered the other into the back with me while Jin got into the driver’s seat.

“You can eat pizza, right?” Looking away from the road, he started to laugh – did I say something funny?

“I can, but I was hoping to eat something else, as your #1 fan that is.” He started to take off his jacket and shoes making my eyes go wide.

Shame? What is that? But do I mind, not at all.

Pulling the curtains closed, I leaned up with my hand on the one that separated the back from the driver and passenger seats. I’m so glad I installed this because it’s really coming in handy for me.

“Jinhwan, don’t swerve and keep straight.” Closing the curtain, my shirt was grabbed, and my seat fell back making my eyes instantly fall on the one who came out of his seat to perch himself in my lap. “Turn up the music, too!” 

“Yah…YAH…YAHHHH!”


End file.
